


Kinematic Wave

by Anon4Us



Series: Change of Current [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Free! Kink Meme, Gen, Happy Birthday Rei-chan!, One step closer!, Samezuka!Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I’m sorry if I hurt you somehow, I’m sorry for what Rin-chan said to you, I’m sorry for not trying hard to get into contact with you when you move, I’m sorry for anything you want me to be,” said Nagisa, sounded as he was trying to not cry, “I just want my Rei-chan back.”</p>
<p>In which Nagisa skips practice, meets and quickly becomes friends with Aiichiro and finally gets a chance to talk it out with Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinematic Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a struggle, doing school and real life. But I just finish! In time for Rei-chan's birthday!! Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy this one as well. I am getting closer to some lovely Reigisa.

No one knew he was here. He claimed that he had something to do and couldn’t make it to practice after school today. Makoto gave a smile and nodded his head and Haruka didn’t seem to give any kind of reaction. The only ones that ask what he would be up to were Rin and Gou. The lies were easy; they always came natural to him as he commented he had to do something with his family, that his sisters would torture him if he missed out. Given his history with his sisters that everyone knew about, no one question him after that, only gave him wishes of good luck.

But he wasn’t going home, and this had nothing to do with his family. Nagisa sat on his normal train home, but didn’t get off of his stop. He kept on riding the train until it got nearer to his destination.

He was out of place with his school uniform on in the mass of white school uniforms and those track suits of black, red and white. But that didn’t matter as Nagisa headed up to the main desk of the school. The student they had manning looked him over, a look of ‘what the heck’ as what would an Iwatobi student be here.

“I’m here to see Ryugazaki Rei,” he said, a wide smile on his face, “Is he in?”

The student sigh as he looked down at a clipboard, flipping a few pages before shaking his head, “He isn’t in yet.”

“Oh…Is it alright if I check the pool for him?”

The student on duty didn’t try to stop him as Nagisa left the entrance way and took the familiar route to the indoor swimming pool. Though, he was only here once, it wasn’t hard to find it. After all, the whole school was almost built around their swimming programming. It was the center point of it all so it wasn’t a surprise that there were signs guiding the way to it.

There were tons of other boys around. Nagisa walked into the viewing area, looking around the students in the area. There was no sign of a head of blue hair around the pool and as he got closer to the pool, there was nothing in the water. Rei had to be here, he had to see him and talk.

He wanted to be friends again. They were still friends after all.

“Hazuki-san?”

Nagisa turned around and saw a familiar face, “Ai-chan! Nice to see you again.”

The grey hair boy turned a bit red at the friendly term as blonde walked over to him, “W-W-What are you doing here?”

“Looking for Rei-chan. They said he wasn’t in his room so I decided to see if he was here.”

“Oh, he out for a run right now,” said Aiichiro, adjusted the swimming bag on his shoulder, “You can come to the dorm room if you want to wait.”

“Really?” Nagisa asked, his eyes lightening up at the idea.

“Sure, we share a dorm so I don’t see any issue with you waiting there for him,” said Aiichiro, a small smile on his face.  He saw Nagisa was pleases with the idea, but didn’t know how happy he truly was as the Iwatobi boy almost tacked him to the ground in a hug.

Both boys made their way down the hallway away from the pool and merely chatted along with one another. Nagisa found out that Aiichiro was there when they did the relay and was shock to find out the first time he heard that he swam with Rei was back at the joint practice. Rei even denied knowing them. It hurt a bit, but Nagisa knew that Rei must have a reason for it after all. He had too, what other reason could there be. It wasn’t like he wanted to not be friends anymore.

“Whoa! This is nice!” gasp Nagisa as they walked into the dorm.

And it was, suited for such a high class place like Samezuka. There was a large set of bunk beds on the right of the room. A lot of room for a couple of teenage boys in them, with clothes over the top one while the bottom one was all neat and tidy. The desks on the left side seem to reflect it. The one closest to the door was a little more crowd with books and papers while the one closest to the window was all organize and clear. Nagisa at once knew which areas of the room belong to Rei.

“This is Rei-chan’s bed?” asked Nagisa as he dropped his bag down and flopped on the lower bunk.

Aiichiro nodded his head as he dropped his own bag next to his desk, shrugged off his jacket to take a seat at his desk, “So, you know Rei-san from elementary school?”

“Yup! Rei-chan moved after winter holiday and joined our swim club,” said Nagisa, “We swam all the time together.”

“But I didn’t seem him at the relay tho-“

“Only cause they let four people swim. Rin-chan was the captain and his stroke is the butterfly and butterfly is the only stroke Rei-chan can swim.”

“….only stroke?”

“Yup,” said Nagisa, sat up on the bed with a large smile as the memories came back to him, “We were learning how to swim and we were trying to do the front crawl and Rei-chan wasn’t moving anywhere, only sinking to the bottom of the pool. It was funny to watch. He couldn’t do any other stroke but the butterfly.”

Once he started going, Nagisa couldn’t stop as he started to share all the stories , the memories of the time Rei and him shared flow right back into his mind and out of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

As he walked down the hallway, Rei felt much better after his evening jog. It was a wonderful way to get rid of the unwanted stress of the day and tension in his body. It made him relax, made is body tired so it would be easier for him to fall asleep. If he was drain, than he might not have any nightmares.

Ever since he came back, he had them ever night.  To deplete his body of energy, to become exhausted, was the only way to get any sleep 

Now, he only wanted to take a shower, finish up his homework and get to bed.

When he reached for the door, Rei paused as he heard a burst of laugher from behind. It wasn’t just one, but two voices behind the door to his dorm. For a brief moment, Rei thought that Aiichiro actually had some friends there or studying with one of their classmates. It would be a first as he never seen Aiichiro interact with anyone else but him. Then again, the same could be said with him as he didn’t have any friends here beside Aiichiro if he counted as a friend.

“You should have seen how red his face was after that!”

No….He felt the blood drained from his face as he froze as he turned the knob. He knew that voice, that laugher now that he was close enough to get a good listen. No, there was no way he would show up here? No way…

Ah hell, it was Nagisa. He never knew when to stop.

The fear and shame morphed into rage as Rei was furious with the idea that Nagisa wouldn’t leave him alone. Didn’t he understand? He didn’t want to be friends anymore. They were different people now, they shouldn’t let the childish of the past control their future.

He didn’t anymore.

“Rei-chan! You’re back!” said Nagisa, looked comfortable on his bed, in his dorm room, in his school as he tried to weasel his way back into his life.

Aiichiro looked at him and at once seem to tell that Rei wasn’t in the mood. He could feel the tension and silent irritation that bleed off of him. The grey hair boy stood up and grabbed a hold of his jacket, “Nagisa-san said he wanted to speak with you so I will just leave-“

“No need Aiichiro-san,” said Rei, cutting the boy off, “I’ll show Nagisa-san out.”

“So cruel,” moaned Nagisa, not sorry at all in his tone as he lifted up from the bed, “I come all this way to visit and you treat me so badly.”

“I never ask you to.”

“You didn’t need too! It’s what best friends do!”

His eye twitch, Rei felt his blood pressure jump. Nagisa didn’t know what he was talking, like always. The young boy always did what he wanted whenever he wanted, even since they were little children. How dare he barge into his life like this, again! In a spilt second, Rei grabbed a hold of Nagisa, who protested while he dragged his bag as he was moved by force out of the dorm room. They all fell on deaf ears as all he wanted as to get the blonde out of here. Already other students stared at them in the hallway. It was a sight to see a Samezuka student drag someone from Iwatobi out of the dorms. Rei could feel the rumors that would be born because of this.

“Rei-chan, you’re hurting me…”

They were outside and Rei didn’t realize that he still had a tight grip on Nagisa’s arm. He glanced back and saw the pain on the blonde’s face as he tried to get out of the grip. He seemed to try and hold back the tears, the emotions, but was failing in that measure. A tad shock of his own actions and how did he even let his emotions overcome him like this. It was out of character of him and only someone like Nagisa could bring this side out. He let go of the arm quickly and step away, tried to regain himself so he wouldn’t be an open book.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you, Rei-chan,” said Nagisa, “I hadn’t seen you since the joint practice and I didn’t have your cellphone number so how could I contact you?”

“Did you think that perhaps I didn’t want to talk to you?”

“Nope~”

Rei sighed as he pushed his glasses up his face. This was frustrating and would nothing go through the thick skull of the blonde that he didn’t want to be around the other anymore.

“Nagisa-san, we aren’t friends anymore,” said Rei, crossed arms over his chest as he stood over the other boy, “If anything, we are rivals now. So stop this idea things can go back to the way it was before.”

“….Rei-chan, you don’t mean that?”

“Stop acting like you’re in elementary school!”

Those eyes, those large eyes, he could feel them into his soul, try to dig their way back inside of him. Part of him wanted to, but if he was ever going to do anything, be better, he needed to give up those foolish ideas and stay away from not only Nagisa, but everyone on the Iwatobi Swim Club. That would be simple, he had thought, Nagisa was being stubborn to his plan.

“You are in high school now, you shouldn’t be going around calling everyone ‘chan’. It is immature and childish,” sneered Rei, “How can anyone take you seriously if you act like a child all the time? Then again, you never took anything seriously, have you?”

“Wha…”

Rei could see the shock, the sadness and conflict of emotions on Nagisa’s face. It needed to be done and he could finally be done with this.

“Just go back to Iwatobi, back to your real friends,” he said with a sneer.

“You’re my friend! My best friend!”

“I was someone you kept company until someone better came along!”

“What? No true!”

“Don’t make me laugh,”

“What happen to you? What made you become so mean?” said Nagisa, with a stomp as his face and tone because serious, but still didn’t hide his emotions.

“I grew up, I suggests you do the same,” advised Rei, “Now I have homework and need a shower so go home.”

He moved and took to bumping his shoulder into Nagisa as he headed back to the dorms. Though, he back for a moment to look back at Nagisa, “I suggest you stop trying to relive the past and leave me alone.”

Nagisa bite his lip, but didn’t say anything. Rei took this as a good thing as he started to move again. He started to feel a tad disgusting and not very beautiful at all.

“I don’t know what going on with you, Rei-chan, but I won’t give up!”

What…Rei stopped as Nagisa started to speak again. He didn’t dare turn around as he just tried to block out the words. There was no need to respond as he could hear Nagisa’s footsteps. He had thought the blonde was leaving, but found himself tackle from behind, a familiar set of arms wrapped around his waist and he could feel Nagisa’s face bury into his back. He could hear him breathing, the warm breath against his back. He should toss him off, struggle to get him away. But he couldn’t. He just stood there and let Nagisa do his thing.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you somehow, I’m sorry for what Rin-chan said to you, I’m sorry for not trying hard to get into contact with you when you move, I’m sorry for anything you want me to be,” said Nagisa, sounded as he was trying to not cry, “I just want my Rei-chan back.”

There were so many random thoughts that Rei tried to sort through, trying to get through all the things Nagisa had said but they disappeared when he felt the familiar weight lift away from his body as he heard footsteps walk away from him

“You’re my best friend and I can’t forget you, ever! If you think a few mean words will turn me away, you are fooling yourself. I know the kid that I knew and care for is in deep down is still here. I just have to work harder to get him back.”

With those final words, footsteps running away were the only thing he could hear.


End file.
